South Park Meets IT
by Bob Sherlock
Summary: One day, the demonic being known as IT or Pennywise attacks South Park to feed on the fears of the children who inhabit the town. It's up to the boys to stop it.
1. Prologue

It was a rainy night in the snow-filled town of South Park, Colorado. Usually, nobody was outside as the rain covered the whole city. However, a broken down red car was heading towards their old, tattered grayish green house. Just afterwards, a couple in clothing that looked as if it hadn't been washed or cleaned in weeks. Their names were Stuart and Carol McCormick. Stuart had messy brown hair, a red hat that says "Scotch" on it, and wore a white shirt underneath a dirty light blue jacket with its sleeves rolled up and blue jeans while Carol had red hair, a lime green shirt saying "I'm with stupid" with an arrow pointing at the left and she also wore navy blue pants.

They just came back from a nearby toy store with a mysterious plastic bag and had to rush inside to avoid getting wet from the rain. "Kenny, come right here, we got a surprise for you!" said Carol. Right after, a boy with a orange parka, brown gloves, and matching orange pants came rushing towards his parents. This was none other than their 2nd eldest son, Kenny McCormick. Through his muffled speech, he responds "What is it, Mom?"

"Son, you've been doing so well this year, so your mom and I have been saving our money to get you this." Stuart answers as he gives Kenny the bag from the toy store. Kenny grabbed the box and tore it open which was revealed to be a radio controlled NASCAR car. Upon seeing this, Kenny was speechless for a few seconds since he really loves NASCAR before saying "No way! This...this is the best thing I've ever gotten! Thanks, Mom and Dad!"

Kenny then rushes into the kitchen to get some batteries in order to put them in the controller in which he successfully did. But before Kenny could play, his mother added "It's best if you play outside since there's too little space around here once it-" Kenny, without hearing what else his mother had to say, puts on a yellow raincoat despite having a parka on and decides to play with the car outside in the rain. After spinning it around in the backyard, Kenny decided to chase it across the neighborhood which was fun for him until the boy tripped and accidentally lead the car into the sewers.

"NOOO!" Kenny shouted as the car fell in and as he desperately tried to get it out. Unfortunately, he couldn't find it and had to head back home with disappointment and some sadness in his heart. Until something caught Kenny's attention..."Hey." a mysterious voice was heard. "Psst Kenny, down here!". As the voice said, Kenny looked down into the sewer with a confused look. The voice eventually revealed his face which was a clown's with white, pasty skin, orange hair, red lips, and two big bucked teeth. Still confused, Kenny asks "Who the hell are you?". The clown replies "Why, I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown." "Why are you in the sewers?" Kenny added. "I was once in a circus, but the storm blew us away here. We're stuck here for now on." IT replied.

Believing this guy was crazy, Kenny backed away. "Where are ya going?" IT asked. Kenny replied with "Back home...you're kinda creeping me out." as he believed Pennywise to actually be some pedophile dressed as a clown. Pennywise's smile briefly turned into a frown before handing out Kenny's car. "But without this?" He asked. "I know you dropped here by mistake." IT added. Kenny responded with "No...you can keep it." as he was about to walk away. "But aren't your parents going to be upset that you lost it?" Pennywise asked Kenny. Kenny answers "Fair enough." IT then smiled with teeth showing and says "Then go ahead Kenny, take it!"

Kenny leans close to the sewers and as he was about to grab the car from IT's hand, IT's human teeth suddenly morph into razor sharp fangs which penetrate deep into Kenny's wrist. As Kenny screamed in pain, he tried to punch IT away for him to let go. Unfortunately, the clown proved to be stronger than the boy and dragged him away into the sewers and ate him. After one last blood curdling scream from Kenny, blood was pouring from the sewers briefly while lighting crashed in the distance.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

One week later, three boys are seen waiting at a bus stop in order to go to school. One boy had a brown jacket with a red collar, blue pants, and a blue hat with a red band around it and a red cotton ball on top, and red gloves; his name was Stanley Marsh but most people just call him 'Stan'. Another had a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, lime green gloves, and a greenish lime ushanka; his name was Kyle Broflovski. Finally, the third kid was fatter than the others, had a red jacket, brown pants, a sky blue hat with a yellow band around it and a yellow puffball; the boy's name was Eric Cartman, most people though refer to him as his surname.

"It's about time this goddamn rain stopped! It felt like forever." Cartman said. "I know, not one bit of sunlight for days." Kyle added. Stan,however, didn't look as thrilled as his other friends did and actually looked deeply concerned and suspicious, as if something was missing. As the school bus arrived, however, these feelings seemingly vanished within Stan. They did not, however, as Stan asks both Kyle and Cartman, "Hey guys, have you noticed something...weird?". "What do you mean?" Kyle responded. Stan explains "I don't know, it just feels as if we're missing someone, y'know." Cartman replies to this by saying "Oh yeah, we might have to replace Kyle since I'm not really a fan of the Jewish." Kyle responds annoyingly "Shut up, fatass!" "Ey! Don't call me fat, you fucking Jew!" Cartman responds.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Stan interrupted. "We can probably talk about this later, I guess." When the bus got to South Park Elementary, the three boys and the other kids arrive to their classrooms. "Okay, it seems everyone is here today...except Kenny who's been missing for a week. Anyone seen him?" Mr. Garrison announced as all the students settle down. Once Kenny was brought up, Stan had a suspicious look on his face again which almost lead him to lose focus on what's being taught for around 20 minutes.

Eventually, it was lunch time and Stan decided to finally bring something up. "Hey guys, anyone else notice that Kenny has been missing for like the past couple days or so?" Kyle got confused too and replied "Yeah...where IS Kenny? We've tried calling and texting him but he never answered." Cartman, however, took the conversation less seriously than Stan and Kyle and added "Phhh! He's probably skipping school like he always does." "No dude, he's actually been missing!" Stan replied. Cartman talked back at Stan by saying "Why are you so concerned?! He probably skipped school and went with his poor family off into Poor Man's Island where everyone whose poor lives happily ever after. What you should be concerned about is Butters over there, trying to make a move on ya girl!"

Stan noticed in the distance that Leopold "Butters" Stotch, a boy with a small tuft of bright blond hair on the top of his head and was wearing a turquoise jacket and dark green pants, awkwardly chatting with his girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger who had black long hair and wore a pink beret, a light purple jacket with a navy blue trim, navy blue gloves, and yellow trousers. This chat didn't last long as Wendy didn't seem to be interested in what Butters was saying and just went off. Stan turns back at Cartman and says "Oh shut up." while rolling his eyes.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

After spending another day of school, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman meet up with their two friends, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. Craig wears a blue jacket and a matching blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top and had a nasel-like voice as if he had a cold or something while Tweek had messy blond hairwears an incorrectly-buttoned green shirt with blue jeans and was often known to be quite nice jittery due to the amount of coffee he drinks everyday.

The five of of them walked out of the school to talk about random stuff. "So, what have you guys been up to?" Stan asked Craig. Craig responds "Meh, nothing really. I did hear though that Terrence and Phillip are getting some reboot movie soon." "A reboot movie?! God, do movie makers have any imagination nowadays?" Cartman complained. Shortly afterwards, a group made of four sixth graders arrived on their bikes and purposefully tried to run them over.

The 6th Grade Leader gets off his bike in a taunting manner and says "Well, well, well, if it isn't the retarded 4th graders." The other 6th graders laugh with him as Stan and the others look annoyed. "Retarded? You're the one who tried running us over with your bikes!" Cartman shouts back. "Ha! The fat kid's mad now. Gonna attack us with your blubber?!" another 6th grader mockingly asked. The same one looks at Tweek and asks "You know what ya look like?". Tweek asks "Wh..wha..what?" "You look like what happen when a hobo fucks a hooker and couldn't afford child support!" the 6th grader responded. After the 6th graders had their laughs, the five 4th graders walked away in anger, but not before the 6th graders head back on their bikes and threw snow in their faces.

"Assholes..." Craig mumbled. "For once I agree with you, These guys are assholes!" Cartman responded. Stan then says "Let's not think too much about them though. We'll just ignore them next time." which has Tweek say "Bu-but these bullies are...they're too much pressure!". Kyle also says "Yeah, but its best we ignore them." Eventually, the five get to their houses where they spent the rest of the day, doing homework, watching TV, etc. Little do they know, however, that a terror might meet them there...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Cartman heard some strange voice calling out to him "Hey...Eric! Psst! Eric!". Cartman woke up and became confused on what the noise was until he went back to sleep. However, now the door creaked open and a cat emerged and meowed at Cartman while walking closer to him and on his bed. Cartman woke up again and was even more annoyed. "Goddamn it, Kitty! Get out of my room!" he shouted. In response, the cat attacked his face and attempted to claw out his eyes which ultimately fail as not only does he get him off his face but Cartman also threw it out of his bedroom window, seemingly killing it. Unfazed by this, Cartman simply shouted "Next time, don't ever go in my fucking room!" before shutting his window and heading back to bed. Little did he know that the cat he threw out wasn't his house cat, but actually a disguise created by IT who morphed back into his clown form which was revealed to have a colorful suit and shoes of a jester. He then vanishes towards Kyle's house and in his room.

While Kyle was asleep, IT teleported into his closet with voices coming out saying "Heil Hitler! Hitler shall be remembered!" repeatedly which Kyle tried to ignore until he just woke up and saw a Nazi flag. With an annoyed tone, he says "Goddamn it.." and proceeded to turn away while IT tried to grab Kyle to eat him. Unfortunately, Kyle unknowingly slammed his closet door on his face. At this point, the clown was getting frustrated that he couldn't scare anyone and he was starving for fear. IT's next stop was Stan's house.

Unlike the previous two, Stan was asleep, but had to go to the bathroom. This time, IT decided to use do a trick by enacting voices from the toilet. "Psst! Help us, we're stuck down here." Stan looked down and heard another voice saying "If you plunge us out, we can float away into freedom. And maybe... **YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!** " Stan became very confused and instead of obeying the voices, he simply closes the toilet and goes back to bed. IT became infuriated that he decided to fly directly towards Stan to devour him. However, IT fails once more as Stan once again slams the door on IT's face. Before Stan closed his eyes, he just thought to himself "What the hell was that?".

The next morning, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman met up at the bus stop like they usually do with all three looking very weirded out about last night. Stan asks "So...how did you guys sleep?" "It was a really weird night, there was some weird voices coming out of the closet. You heard them too?" Kyle replied. "You think you two had it bad? My kitty tried to attack me!" Cartman uttered. "Oh, and I got the weird voices too. Maybe there's some creepy pervert in town who likes to hide and speak through kids' closests.". The three laughed at Cartman's theory. Stan commented "You know what's weirder, the creepy pervert tried to convince me that there's people in the toilet." in which the others respond with some laughter as well.

However, their laughter immediately faded away as they heard Butters' screaming. "Woah..." Cartman said. "That sounded exactly like Butters." Kyle responded "No shit, it is Butters!" Meanwhile, Butters was being assaulted by the same four 6th Graders that harassed Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Craig, and Tweek yesterday. "Hey! Quit screaming like a little bitch!" one of the 6th graders say as he kicks Butters in the face. The 6th Grade Leader says "You know what, let's rebrand him. We'll call him by his new name: 'Bitch'!" as he tells two others to restrain him and one forcefully takes off his jacket and shirt. "HELP ME! HELP!" Butters shouted in agony. Another 6th grader with a lighter and hairspray responds by punching him in the face and saying "Hey Bitch, shut the fuck up or this happens!" The bully mercilessly showed Butters himself turning on his lighter and then sprayed hair spray almost to the point it hit his face.

When Stan, Kyle, and Cartman watched from afar, the 6th Grade Leader picked out his pocket knife and use it to carve the word 'BITCH' on Butters' chest. Fortunately, Butters managed to free himself by thrashing himself around and unintentionally head butting one of the bullies. He was, however, got a long, vertical knife wound that was bleeding a lot. "GUYS! GUYS! RUN, IT'S THE 6TH GRADERS!" Butters screamed as he ran away from them. The 6th graders then noticed Stan, Kyle, and Cartman as well which lead to a chase between the eight kids. "Hey! Get back here, you're not taking 'Bitch' away, pussies!" The 6th Grade leader yelled as he and the others chased Stan and friends through the snow and into a forest. Cartman asked while running "Holy crap, Butters! What did they do to you?!" "They..they tried to carve the word 'bitch' on me and one of them wa..wanted to burn me!" Butters responded. "I know where we can hide though from these meanies, follow me!" The 3 boys obeyed Butters and ran into what seems to be the sewer which seemingly worked as the 6th graders couldn't find them anywhere.

One of the 6th graders says in an annoyed tone "We can't find them! What now?" "I guess we'll go do something else, I don't know, I'm bored." the leader responded. "C'mon guys, let's go." Everyone did as he said except one who said "Why?! We can't just go!". The leader replies "We can't find them, so let's just go!" "No way, I wanna find these fucking pussies and burn their faces off!" the rebellious 6th graders declares as he sprays hairspray into his lighter's flame. "Then suit yourself then." the leader says as he and the others walk back out of the forest. Enraged at them, the 6th grader yelled "Goddamn pussies!" as they left onto their bikes. The lone 6th grader went through some thinking and noticed a large sewer pipe. He thought to himself "Ahh...they must be here." as he went inside the pipe.

Little did he know, that this foolish mistake could be his last.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

As the lone 6th grader entered the sewer, it was extremely dark and wet with water up to his ankles. With this, the 6th grader turned on his lighter in search of the boys. "I know you're in here! Come out pussies, so I can have you feel the flames!" he shouted as he sprayed hairspray on the flame while laughing sadistically. However, things got darker and darker and eventually, his lighter' fuel was distinguished. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" the 6th grader shouted as he tried to light it up with no avail. "Haha! Just so you know, I can still kick your asses even without the lighter!" he bellowed as he throws the lighter and hairspray into the dark waters of the sewer. When things were quiet, suddenly footsteps through water were heard much to the 6th grader's delight. He mockingly announces "Looks like, you're not far ahead! Just come over here to get your ass kicked!"

However, the foolish preteen ventured further into the sewer where he got spooked by movement from the pipes which were only sewer rats. "Oh crap, he found us!" a voice was heard which seemingly sounded like Kyle's. "Ha! Now I found you!" the 6th grader yelled. He then found a flashlight beside him which was surprisingly still functional as he turned it on. When he did, none of the kids were seen. "GODDAMN IT! STOP HIDING, ASSHOLES!" the 6th grader yelled as he ventured further. The 6th grader at this point was getting aggravated from not being able to find the boys until suddenly, a voice called out. "Hey!" The 6th grader turned and saw a middle-aged man who was dressed poorly with tattered clothes and covered in dirt with a red balloon behind him. "What do you want?" the 6th grader replied. The man replied "I see you're trying to find these...4th graders and I suppose I could help you." "I don't know...I mean you look pretty old and you're literally a wreck." the 6th grader replied. "You also had hairspray and a lighter, I saw. Here are some I stole and I shall give them to you." the man replied.

After he gives the 6th grader the new hair spray can and lighter, the man leads the 6th grader into finding the kids. Upon seeing the kids, the 6th grade saw that there's actually what seemed to be the whole class of Mr. Garrison which gave him a maniacal smile as he says "Well then, more 4th Grade pussies to burn!" When he got out the lighter, Stan says "Stop! Why not be friends with us, y'know so you can float." The bully's face turned from maniac and sadistic to confused and baffled. "What do you mean...float?" he replied. Kenny responded "We don't have to fight, we just want to float. Be friends with us and you'll float too!" The bully became even more confused when suddenly, the whole group of 4th grade students kept saying "You'll float too!" repeatedly. When he turned to the man, he asks "What's wrong with them?! Make them stop!" which the man responded with nothing but silence and a grin. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" the 6th grader shouted.

However, they didn't as they kept shouting with glee "You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too!" which was annoying at first until the 4th graders started to become sickly pale with parts of their skin falling and peeling and their voices grew more demonic each time they say " **YOU'LL FLOAT TOO! YOU'LL FLOAT TOO! YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!** " which then turned terrifying towards the bully. Behind him, the man's grin started to widen larger and larger, showing teeth as well which suddenly turned into giggling which formed into laughter. Now, the bully changed his mind as he tries to find a way to escape but there was none. As the man laughed, the bully noticed his face was turning pale white, his hair grew orange, and his lips were turned red. His suit turned from rags to a colorful clown-like suit as well which turned out that IT was the man all along who ordered the demonic children to feast on him which they did by pouncing on the bully and slowly eat parts of his flesh, causing immense pain.

"Wha..what...what are you?!" the bully asked through his pain. IT responded "All of your fears...personified. All that was heard from the bully was a final blood curdling scream as Pennywise feasted on him as well.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

"Okay, I think we'll be fine in here!" Butters ensured. Wondering where they are, Stan asks "And where are we, exactly?". The answer was revealed as the lights turned on and it was actually one of Professor Chaos' secret lairs with Butters himself emerging as Professor Chaos. "Goddamn it, Butters! We're not playing 'superheroes' right now!" Cartman lashed out. "I know, it's just I have something spectacular to show you! It's the reasoning behind those spooky voices and stuff you've been hearing." Butters replied. "There had also been a lot of reported deaths in South Park in just a matter of last week and this week, most are children!" The other three looked confused and followed Butters towards a large map of South Park that overlayed another chart with the articles "Who is Mysterion?" on it. Butters explained "This right here, is a massive chart that showcases all the recent deaths in South Park in one unique pattern; thank my 'mapping partner' for that. Kyle asks "What do you mean by 'mapping partner'?" which was none other than Wendy. "Hey, guys." she greeted.

Curious about Wendy, Stan asked her "Hey Wendy, what are you doing here? How did you even..." "I've noticed that there had been a lot of deaths and people have gone missing these past few weeks and I think there's something fishy going on." Wendy interrupted. "Also, I saw you three and Butters running away from the 6th Graders." Butters added "I've also discovered this fishy business and it turns out...it's a spooky demon who likes to dress as a clown called 'Pennywise' otherwise known as 'IT'. I saw the scary clown and almost got grounded for screaming...I think IT also got Kenny too.". Cartman then asked "Is this demon/clown thing gay or are you just a faggot?" before chuckling at the map's shape. "Wha..whaddya mean?" Butters asked. He looks at the map of the deaths which was revealed to be shaped as large cock before turning back, trying to explain that it wasn't intentionally shaped like this. "Does the demon clown dress like a stipper, y'know? Like a gay clown stripper?!" Cartman asked before laughing even harder. Wendy got angry at Cartman yelling "Cartman, stop! This isn't funny! Come on, Stan back us up here." Much to her dismay, however, Stan and Kyle were covering their mouths in order to prevent themselves from laughing. Stan added "C'mon, it IS kinda funny how the supposed 'clown demon' is attacking people in the form of a cock." before the two giggled slightly. Not wanting to deal with frustration, Wendy sighed while covering her face with one of her hands. "I'll be back when you decide to take this stuff seriously!"

Before Wendy left, Cartman asked through his laughter "Hey, did you see the demonic clown stripper or-" "NO! IT IS NOT A STRIPPER!" Wendy shouted before heading towards the exit. Afterwards, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman leave Professor Chaos' hideout with Cartman saying "Okay, that's enough stripper demon clowns for a day." which left Butters all alone in his villainous alter ego's hideout. Bummed out by the ridicules of Stan, Kyle, and Cartman alongside Wendy leaving his side, Butters just glances at the map before changing back into his normal outfit. As he zips his shirt up to cover the bandaged-up knife wound he got earlier, Butters then noticed the pattern very closely. As he noticed his cock-shaped map didn't have a tip marked, that unmarked tip being Token's house. Realizing that Token is most likely IT's next target, Butters gasped and whispered to himself "Oh hamburgers..." before immediately rushing towards the three boys yelling "Guys! Guys! Token is in danger! IT's heading towards his house!". Cartman rolled his eyes and replies "Okay, it was funny the first time but now it's getting kinda annoying." "NO! I'M NOT KIDDING, ERIC! THE CLOWN IS GONNA KILL HIM!" Butters kept yelling until suddenly he hears laughing which was revealed to be Pennywise in the distance taunting Butters with his balloons. "Guys, it's IT! The clown is right here!" Butters kept telling the others. When the others turned around, however, Pennywise vanishes as well. Stan, with an annoyed tone says "Butters, please just cut this out. There's no way there's some random clown demon going around and causing all of this." before walking away with Kyle and Cartman. Butters was going to run away to find Token, however, it turned out that he was behind Butters after hearing his name. Token was wearing a light purple Armani Exchange shirt with a letter "T" in light orange and a pair of dark gray pants. He is also African American and has dark brown skin along with short black hair. "Hey Butters, what's wrong?" Token asked. In a panicked mood, Butters says "You're going to be in danger soon!" in which Token responded "From what?"

It now cuts towards the night at Stan's house where IT decides to try and feed on more fear by trying his house again. The clown entity teleports his way into Stan's house and decides to go up the stairs and into Stan's room to feast on him and his fear. Right when IT opened the door,however, a man was heard screaming across the hall which woke Stan up and caught IT off guard. That man was Randy Marsh otherwise known to be Stan's father who was terrified by the sight of the spooky clown who then vanishes away. Stan also realized that Butters was right all along about the deaths and disappearances in South Park was all caused by this demonic clown as he saw it too. Randy immediately rushed back into his room yelling "Sharon! Sharon, get up!". Sharon, Randy's wife and Stan's mother, woke up asking in a rather tired tone "What is it, Randy?" "Sharon, our house is being haunted by this scary looking clown and we gotta leave now!" Randy shouted as he grabbed Sharon out of bed and handed her the car keys. "Start the car, we must evacuate the house.". Sharon replied "Okay, you go get the kids and-" "There's no time, Sharon! THERE'S NO TIME!" Randy screamed. They then both got into one of their cars and left the house immediately, forcing them to abandon Stan and their older daughter, Shelly.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

The next day at school, Stan meekly approached Butters in the hallways with his hands in his pockets in order to apologize about mocking him yesterday. "Hey, Butters" Stan said. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, it turns out you're right about IT. I saw him and my dad saw him too." "And what happened?" Butters replied. He answered by saying "While I wasn't really scared, my dad was terrified to the point he and mom pretty much evacuated the house.". Butters then says "Now that you saw the spooky clown, we gotta go to Token's house right now! He's not in school today." Afterwards, Stan and Butters go together to find Kyle and Cartman who were bickering as usual. "We got to go to Token's house, he's in danger!" Butters announced. Cartman rolled his eyes and answered "Oh c'mon, the evil clown demon stripper joke is getting really old!" "Shut up, fatass! There's an evil clown that killed Kenny and Token's next." Stan shouted. From there, Kyle hesitantly walked with the two while Cartman stood for a moment before reluctantly going with them as well.

Next, they go by Wendy who was getting things out of her locker. "Hey Wendy, sorry about what happened yesterday. Token needs help and without you, we wouldn't have gone this far. Plus, I saw IT too." Stan apologized. Wendy stopped and replied "Well...alright, I can't stay mad at you. We need to go to Token's house, but not without some weapons." On their way to Token's house, the boys and Wendy grab whatever they have in order to fight the demonic clown entity which include some metal pipes, bats, and even a pistol which was grabbed Cartman. They were prepared to drive IT out of South Park once and for all.

Meanwhile at the 6th Grade Leader's house, he was sitting alone in his room while watching porn away from his parents or anyone else. Suddenly, his TV briefly glitches and suddenly three topless women with large breats appeared on one of his tapes. "My, what a great looking man you are." one of the women said. "We'll gladly be all yours, but with a catch." another one of the women added. The bully asked "And what is that?" in which the last one replied "Find those annoying 4th graders and kill those pricks!". The boy looked and noticed a small birthday present attached to a red balloon and started opening it immediately. The gift was another pocket knife, but it was sharper and longer than the one he owned.

The 6th grade leader said "Wait, so..." "What are you waiting for? Kill them!" one of the women said. The three women then chanted "Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all!" towards the bully to the point he begun to get hypnotized by them. He then decides to leave his house and search for the 4th Graders immediately. As he's on his way, IT smiled at the now homicidal bully in the distance.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

Eventually, the group of 4th graders arrive at Token's House which leads Butters knocking on the door. "Token! Token, open the door! We gotta stop Pennywise!" He shouted. No answer was heard which had Butters try to open the door, but it was locked. However, Kyle, after a few kicks, managed to bust open the door where they see Token and his family being haunted by swarms of ghosts. Token was hiding under a table and said "Aw crap, do something!" as he was almost attacked by the ghosts. Before anyone could react, Cartman grabs out of Kyle's pockets his Star of David which managed to make the ghosts screech and fly away into the basement.

Shortly afterwards, Token and his family get out of their hiding spots with Token saying with relief "Thanks guys! These ghosts just..came out of nowhere!" "No problem, now we just got to find these ghosts and the spooky clown." Butters replied. Token added "A clown? I think I saw one go into the basement with the ghosts." "Of course, they must've gone down the well in Token's basement in order to hide!" Cartman said. Everyone stopped in confusion including Token who responds with "We don't have a well in the basement, Eric." Cartman said with a mockingly tone "Of course you do, Token! How else would the black people get out of the Underground Railroad and back into their houses?" which managed to offend Token quite easily.

Kyle said in an annoyed tone "The Underground Railroad wasn't literally underground, fatass." Immediately afterwards, the boys and Wendy go down into Token's basement and obviously, there's a well which causes Cartman to smirk much to Kyle's and Token's dismay. Stan then looks down the well and asks "Okay, how are we going to get down there?" "Here's some equipment my parents used to climb Mt. Everest." Token replied. "I'll also be keeping guard just in case something bad happened around here."

After sliding down the rope, Stan and the others land into the sewers and see a pipe. "This must be the way to IT's hideout." Kyle announced which lead the rest into the pipe. Before they could enter the pipe, the floor beneath them started to break which lead the group into rushing inside the pipe. Everyone successfully made it across except Wendy who tripped and would've fallen into the abyss if it weren't for Stan grabbing her hand and pulling her into the pipe. "Are you okay?" Stan asked. Wendy responds while brushing off her clothes "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Kyle added "Maybe if Cartman wasn't so damn fat, the floor wouldn't crumble." "SHUT UP, KAHL YA STUPID JEW!" Cartman yelled as Kyle laughed at him. As they continued on their way, the 4th graders discover the remains of IT's past prey which included one of the 6th grade bully's shirt, lighter, and hairspray, some more blood and flesh of random children of all ages, and a radio-control NASCAR car that looked dirty and rusted alongside its controller which was in no better condition.

Meanwhile, Token was helping his family fix the house after the ghosts' attack and was making sure the grappling equipment down the well is secure. However, this peace was broken as the 6th grade leader busted down the door with a hatchet and a pocket knife. "Where...where...WHERE ARE THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS?!" the bully threatened as he slammed Token against a wall near the well. In confusion and fear, Token says "I...I don't know!". Token was then thrown into a table with the bully running towards him with his hatchet. "You're no goddamn use then!" he responded. As Token tried to flee, he knocked the bully's axe out of his hands which he responds by pulling out his pocket knife and tried to stab Token. "You're gonna die now, fourthie scum!" the 6th Grade Leader shouted with a demented smile. The bully tackles Token and they both fell into the well. However, while Token was helped out by the rest of the 4th graders, the 6th grader seemingly fell into his death. "Don't need anything like that again..." Token said after having a sigh of relief.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

As the boys and Wendy keep wondering though the sewers, they notice a mysterious, red balloon heading deeper into the path. "He must be close, that clown thing." Kyle whispered. "Should we follow it?". Stan replied "I don't think we should do that, it's probably what IT wants us to do." All of a sudden, they hear a muffled cry "Guys! Guys! Help!" Butters looked confused and said "Wait, that's...that's Kenny! He's still alive!" which lead him into running further down the pipe. "Butters! Stop it, you goddamn idiot!" Cartman shouted. Butters, unfortunately, ignored Cartman which lead the others with no other choice but to follow in after him.

Upon following Butters, they ended up in a giant area with a mountain of mutilated corpses with more corpses floating around it. This was none other than IT's hideout. "Stan! Kyle! Cartman!" the voice shouted. When the three turned around it was their friend Kenny but he had a torn up parka and part of his right arm was seemingly bitten off with only a bloody stump in its place. Stan looked confused and asks "Kenny...is that you?" "Yeah, man! I was stuck down here for so long and now that you're here, you can take me-" before Kenny could finish his sentence, Cartman immediately shot him in the head three times.

Stan and Kyle immediately got surprised and just stared at Cartman. "What? He's one of the clowns illusions. Like he did when he tried to frame my Kitty." said Cartman. He turns out correct as Kenny's body begins to shift and shake which caused everyone to back away for a bit. Shortly after, Kenny's body turns taller and more his clothing became more colorful while his face became white. IT reverted back into his clown persona, "Pennywise". Upon closer inspection, the demonic clown was coughing majorly and looked very weedy and scrawny to the point of anorexia due to the fact IT actually hadn't able to feed on enough fear the whole time it's been down here. Despite this, IT smiled menacingly and said in a corningly manner "You maybe harder to scare than those kids back in Derry, Maine but you children will never defeat me until you overcome your personal fears and come of age!".

From there, the 4th Graders prepare to beat down IT with their weaponry while IT still smiles at the group, salivating at them. However, everyone was caught immediately off guard by Butters who unzips his pants. Kyle asks in a confused manner "What the fuck, Butters?" "Yeah dude, what are you doing?" Stan added. Butters replies through some confusion and anxiety by saying "Oh, umm...I...uh...thought we were...gonna...gonna...y'know...eh...run a train on Wendy to...um...come of age and-". Both furious and disgusted, Wendy interrupted "Gross! What the fuck, Butters?!" "Ye..yeah!" IT added. "I just meant like...realize the monster in your closet is..is just a sweater or that the death of a loved one shouldn't consume you! Jesus Christ, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!". Pennywise got extremely disgusted by this and decided to crawl back into its hole while whispering "See you in 27 years...".

After IT crawled back into his hole, the souls of the victims fall down and seemingly vanish alongside most of the mutilated corpses. As all the boys and Wendy saw this, Stan noticed Kenny's bloody and torn parka on the ground alongside bits of a yellow raincoat. "Huh, oh my God, it's true that IT killed Kenny." Stan said. Kyle replied "That bastard." as the six kids gather around Kenny's torn clothes for a brief moment of silence to mourn his death. Stan stood there the longest before being confronted by both Kyle and Wendy who ensure Stan that Kenny's in a better place now.

Afterwards, the six kids find their way out of the sewers and back into Token's house after the well disappeared. "Hey kids, what happened down there?" Token's father asked. "Well lets see, the demon clown thing tried to trick us into thinkin' he was Kenny and then wanted to scare us. We were gonna fight it, but Butters being a sicko wanted us to gang-bang Wendy. And now, the clown is gone." Cartman replied. Butters added "Bu-but I didn't know what he meant by 'come of age' and stuff!". Stan responds with "Dude, we're only 10 years old, we shouldn't be having sex with anyone at this age, let alone run a train on a girl." Butters then turns towards Wendy and asks "Hey, uhh no hard feelings, right?". While she glared at Butters, Wendy responds "Not. One. Word." before taking off with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman while Token and his family got busy with fixing up the house.

Ultimately, Butters was left all alone, sad, awkward, and confused.

Pants still down.

The End


End file.
